Car, Rain, Fire and Guys
by IAmImperfect
Summary: There was only one reason why Jay West was driving to Mona Patterson's house. And that was because she had just died... it wasn't to get Becca out of his head... NOPE. Okay, well, maybe there were two. Three if you count shutting Cal up. But it was kind of worth it to hear Victor's scream./Or Car, Rain and Fire, Genderswapped for The Topaz Awards 2nd May Contest.


Jay West sighed, one hand on the wheel of his car, and the other one pulling his leather jacket slightly closer around him. It felt weird driving now because Becca had always insisted on driving. It was something about being a feminist. But he didn't want to think about Becca right now. They had split up, and that's why he was in this car, on his way to visit some old lady that Cal was obsessed with. So why couldn't he manage to get Becca Oliver out of his head? That girl, who had made him feel like no other girl had made him feel. That girl, who had been admired by every guy in school, and definitely hit on enough times, and had picked him. But now, she was gone. And Jay guessed it was probably his own fault. He had just thought that maybe she was open the door. He thought that maybe she would have opened the fucking door and then he was have wrapped his arms around her waist, and brushed her long hair back from her face and kissed her. If she had opened the door he would have apologised. He would have told her he didn't want to fight anymore. But she didn't open the door.

But no. He couldn't think about that right now. He had more immediately things to think about. Victor Vega was the first of the three to notice the rain falling on their heads. It had looked like a perfectly pleasant day when they set out, and he was hoping that he would be back soon so him and Cal could finish their science project. Science was one class that he really had to pass this term.

To take his mind of the stress that was building in him, he tried to start a conversation.

"So um… Cal, are you looking forward to seeing Mona Patterson's house."

Callum Valentine gave a little sob. He had been told that he was a sensitive guy, but most of his friends suspected that he was a little bit more than that. You could tell that he wasn't normal within an instant, after all, his bright blue hair shone out for miles like a stroke of lighting.

"Mona Patterson's dead."

Jay groaned under his breath. Sure, he liked Cal and all, on one of his good days. Unfortunately, today did not seem to be one of Jay's good days. Right now, Cal was annoying him.

"Yes, that's why we're going to light the candle, remember?" Victor said as if he was talking to a young child.

Cal gave a little nod, looking incredibly depressed.

"Who was Mona Patterson, anyway?" Jay asked, and for a moment, Cal looked back at him in shock.

"My favourite actress" He say, the kind of wimpy tone that always played a part in Cal's voice definitely present.

"Why?" Victor chipped in.

"I don't know, really." A faint blush grew on Cal's face, as he realised that it might not be 'cool' for a guy to like an actress like Mona Patterson.

"Is she hot?" Jay smirked, interested to see what reaction he would get from the other two guys. The reaction was one of complete and utter shock.

"Do you know who Mona Patterson is?" Victor could barely hide the laughter he was feeling, along with the one that made him feel really quite disturbed.

Jay gave a subtle shake of his head, and Cal began to explain exactly who these women were before Victor stopped him quickly.

"Yeah, sure, she's hot." It was the easiest thing to say, to make sure they didn't get Jay trying to mock them all car ride. After all, the sun was out, they were cruising in a convertible, and he had his science project with him, just to make sure nothing happened to it. He should be relaxed right about now.

"Really?" Cal asked. He was confused on what the word '_hot_' meant. He's been almost certain he knew what it meant before, but apparently he didn't.

"Well, Cal hasn't thought anyone was hot since Danni." Jay said, glancing at both Cal and Victor, hoping for fireworks to explode. "That was a fun situation, wasn't it?"

It was Victor's turn to glare him into complete and utter silence. But it was only for a moment, Jay was never speechless for long before he was making somebody else feel uncomfortable.

"No, he thinks Robyn's hot all the time."

Cal looked astonished for a moment, before he recovered. "No, Robyn's cute." He said, and Victor and Jay exchanged glances, wondering if Cal realised what exactly he had just said.

Victor whispered what he said next, trying to avoid making the mistake Cal had inadvertently made. "Not as cute as some people."

Unfortunately, Jay seemed to have super powers in that department. Quick as a flash, he whispered back, loud enough for Victor to definitely hear him, but not for anybody else to.

"If you say Becca, I'm going to kill you." Victor shook his head slightly, slightly smiling that he Jay was still so jealous, even though it hadn't even been Becca that he had been talking about.

The conversation seemed to die pretty quickly after that.

"Did we bring a candle?" Cal asked, about five minutes later.

Victor turned around as quick as he could, there was no way he was going back.

"It's next to you." Came Jay's drawl.

"KK"

And more silence.

"So, Cal, are you looking forward to going to Mona's.2

Jay glanced back and growled. "You don't need to make conversation, you know that, Victor?"

"Yeah, but…" Victor was half way through his sentence before Jay gave him a look.

"Just shut it, okay." Jay's voice rose, and the drizzling rain seemed to increase to match his volume. Suddenly it was pouring on the boys. Jay's amazingly cool red convertible didn't seem such a good idea anymore. But there was nothing he could do but grit his teeth, and bear it. It got harder once the wind kicked in.

"We need to put the roof down." Victor hissed, and Jay honestly tried his very best to ignore him. It was easier said than done to ignore Victor Vega however. If he could have grabbed something and stuffed it over Victor's head then he seriously would have. But unfortunately murder was a felony in all fifty states… some of which he could be executed for. And he didn't fancy dying just to shut Victor up. But wait… England didn't have Capital punishment… so if he could get Victor to get on a plane, and then he could find some sort of British knife… he was putting _way _too much thought into this.

"The roof's kind of…" Cal started

"Kind of what…" Jay asked, with a warning tone in his voice.

"Kind of broken."

"So fix it…" Victor snarked, his head pointing towards Jay. "You've got a car."

"Um…" Jay hated to admit it, but he had no idea how to work with a car. That had always been Becca's job. She had loved it, felt kind of calm with it, unlike most guys who did it to get girls. If you stuck Jay in front of a car with a crowbar, despite how very masculine he was, he would have no idea what to do. Despite all of this, he pulled the car over and got out.

He bust open the book, and then despite himself, both him and Victor pulled back with a scream.

"Oh my God!" Victor's scream was ear-piercingly loud.

"Don't worry, they're not real feet."

Victor and Jay exchanged a glance; Cal's sister was just about the weirdest thing that they had ever seen.

Victor slowly backed away from the car. "Okay then…"

Jay and Cal looked at him for a moment, their gaze going past Victor, to the figure behind him. Their eyes took in the crazy make-up, and the smile on his face. He looked completely insane, his eyes distorted and missing a sense of sanity. At that moment they were incredibly glad that the girls weren't with them, not that they would have any reason to be…

Victor turned away slowly, watching their gaze behind him, and held back another of his, (_very manly he might add), _screams.

"Can you give me a ride to your house?" He asked, and Victor gulped.

"Nope." He said, taking a step back, and bracing himself, just in case it came to blows. Jay slipped a pair of scissors out of his boot, and came to join his friend… or well, friend adjacent.

"Why not…?" The way the clown's vocal pitches were sliding up and down, were really beginning to freak the two out, especially Cal, who was still hiding behind the car.

"Because…" Victor started.

"Because, this!" Jay screamed and the scissors were flung forward at the clown. Within and instant, they were all in the car, the roof still down and Jay driving as fast as he could possibly manage.

And it wasn't until a little bit later that Jay began to collapse with laughter.

Victor shot him a look to the side, but it didn't stop Jay.

"The look on your face when you saw the clown."

Victor gave a little smile. "Well, if you'd seen yours, then you wouldn't been making fun. It was so funny, and then you chucked the scissors!"

"And the feet…"

It took a little bit of time for the laughter to die down in the car, and when it finally did, Victor spoke again.

"Don't either of you dare tell the girls about my scream."

* * *

_**This is part of a competition for The Topaz Awards... but it ends today, so check out the forum, and any other participant's stories. And then go vote on the poll that will be up tomorrow.**_

_**Please...**_

_**Okay, about the story. I didn't have time to adapt the entire episode, so I just did this and took a few liberties with the plot...**_


End file.
